Saint Sailor
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Rini has a nightmare one night and a Pegasus appears and saves her. Who is this Pegasus and What does Rini's dream mean?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Saint Seiya or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: The arrival of Pegasus

Rini was having a nightmare one night. She was being chased by a large shadow when a Pegasus appeared out of nowhere and stopped the monster in its tracks. Then the Pegasus launched an attack at the shadow that looked like a shower of meteors. After the shadow disappeared the Pegasus turned into a boy wearing silver armor. He had brown hair and was wearing red clothes under the armor. The guy was about to turn around but Rini woke up before she could see who the boy was.

Meanwhile two boys were walking to a school their friend Saori admitted them to. On the way to the school a boy with brown hair said, "Why do we have to go to school Shun?" Shun said, "Would you rather go to that Ouran High School place like Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki Seiya?" Seiya said, "Wonder how those three are doing?"(You can do a story on that. I'm a little lazy when it comes to making Ouran high fics because it's hard to think of a damn plot)

While walking to school Seiya and Shun heard someone scream nearby. "Finally some fun," said Seiya. Shun said, "Can't believe were going to be late on our first day." Seiya and Shun called their cloths and went to where they heard the scream. They saw six girls fighting a monster. Seiya said, "What the?"

One of the girls, who hard pink hair, was about to be attacked from behind when a bunch of blue lights hit the monster. The girls looked up and saw a boy with silver armor and brown hair. The girls said, "You're?" Then she heard someone else say, "Nebula Chain!" A chain wrapped around the monster. The girls turned and saw a boy wearing pink armor with chains around his arms. The monster broke free and charged the owner of the chains with its claws. The other boy said, "Rolling Defense!" The monster's attack failed and its claws were broken and then the two boys did a combined attack. Silver boy said, "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" The pink boy said, "Nebula Storm!" Both attacks turned the monster into nothing.

The boys turned around and said, "You okay?" The girls they rescued said, "Who are you two?" The boy with brown hair said, "I'm the Pegasus Saint and my friend here is the Andromeda Saint." Andromeda said, "Well we have to go know, bye." Pegasus and Andromeda disappeared. One of the girls with yellow hair said, "I wonder if they have girlfriends?" The rest of the girls fell down hearing that.

Seiya and Shun somehow made it in time for school. Seiya said, "See, we made it Shun." Shun said, "We would have been here sooner if you didn't stop for food Seiya!" Seiya said, "Whatever lets get to class." Seiya and Shun went to their home room. After a few minutes the teacher told them to come in. Seiya said to the class, "Hello I'm Seiya." Shun said, "Hello, my name is Shun, Pleased to meet you." After school Seiya and Shun were on their way back to Saori's place when a girl with blonde hair and pigtails ran into Seiya and knocked him down.

Seiya said, "You okay?" The girls said, "I'm okay sorry for running into you." Seiya said, "That's okay, I'm Seiya and this is my friend Shun." The girl said, "Yeah I recognize you from my class, I'm Serena." Then someone said, "Hey Serena what about me?" Seiya and Shun noticed a little girl who had pink hair that kind of resembled a rabbit. Seiya said to himself, "Why do these girls seem familiar?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own SS or SM.

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Serena said, "Sorry. Seiya, Shun, this is my cousin Rini." Rini said, "Nice to meet you." Seiya was kind of weirded out by the fact that Serena and Rini kind of looked alike. Seiya said, "Where were you heading Serena?" Serena said, "Just on my way home with Rini, by the way Seiya, Shun, Where do you two live?" Shun said, "We live at Saori Kido's house." Serena was shocked to her where Seiya and Shun were living. Rini tried to get Serena out of her daze while Seiya and Shun just walked away.

"Man she was annoying," said Seiya. Shun said, "You're annoying to Seiya." Seiya got a little mad hearing that. Seiya said, "How much homework did you get?" Shun said, "I finished it all in class." Seiya said, "What?" After a bit Seiya and Shun made it back to the mansion. Meanwhile at Ouran High. Ikki said, "LET ME GO YOU BLOND IDOIT!"

Tamaki was somehow dragging Ikki into the club while Mori was dragging Hyoga and Shiryu by their collars. Hyoga said, "Wonder how Seiya and Shun are doing away from this living hell." Shiryu said, "Probably better their then here, especially Ikki." Ikki then punched Tamaki in the face.

The next day Seiya and Shun got a letter from Hyoga, Shiryu, and Ikki. Shiryu and Hyoga seemed to have a decent time their while Ikki was about ready to blow the school up. Shun said, "I hope Ikki doesn't lose it and destroy the school."

Seiya and Shun got their things and went to school again. On the way they ran into Serena and her friends. Seiya said, "Not her again." He said irritated. Shun said, "Would you stop that already? Then He and Shun sensed a powerful cosmos nearby. Seiya said, "Look like we have more work." "Just when I hoped we would have one normal day," said Shun.

Serena noticed Seiya and Shun weren't behind them. "Weren't Seiya and Shun behind us?" The other girls looked behind them and noticed they weren't their. Then the girls heard explosions nearby. Meanwhile, at the site of the explosion. Seiya said, "That monster was too easy." Shun said, "Let's just get to school." Then Shun put the person down he rescued from the monster. The person then ran off screaming. He said, "Why was she screaming?" Sailor Moon says whatever she says (To lazy to right that long dialog.) Seiya said, "Looks we were saving that person, not harming her." Then a yellow chain wrapped around Seiya. It was Sailor Venus's doing. He said, "You think this can hold me?" Then the chains fell off Seiya and landed on the ground. Venus said, "How did you do that? Theirs no way you could have escaped." Then shun said, "Nebula Chain!" The chain wrapped around all five scouts. Then he said, "Would you just listen? We are not your enemy."

Voice, "Of course you aren't Andromeda Saint." Shun's chains didn't detect where the voice was coming from. "Where are you? Show yourself, "said Seiya. Voice said, "All in dew time Saints of Athena. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own SS or SM

Part 3: Possible Threat

Seiya said, "Who exactly are you?" Voice said, "You'll only find out when I show myself. You could have found out if Shion was still alive." Shun said, "You know Shion!" "Yes. He sealed me away two hundred and fifty years ago. When Sailor Galaxia was defeated I was somehow released from my prison. But that's enough info for now. Bye."

Seiya said, "Well that's just great. I thought it was all over when we beat Hades." "You never now what fate has in store for you ya now," said Shun. He said, "What?" Shun said, "Never mind Seiya." Then Sailor Moon said, "Sorry about what happened." Shun said, "That's okay, we'll be on are way now." Then the two disappeared. Sailor Moon said, "I feel like I've meet them somewhere before, maybe it was during the Silver Millennium?"

Seiya and Shun made it to class before the bell rang. Seiya said, "What is with this town and monster attacks?" "I don't know but right after school we should tell Saori about the new enemy," said Shun. Then four girls rushed into the classroom. It was Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina. Seiya said, "What's with them?"

After school Seiya and Shun went straight back to Saori's place. What they didn't know was that Serena and her friends were following them. Rei said, "Why are we following them meatball head?" Serena said, "Don't call me that, and I think their keeping a secret." Lita said, "Yeah, I think they are to." Amy said, "Maybe they're that Pegasus and Andromeda Saints girls?" "Let's just follow them," said Serena.

After a few they got to where Seiya and Shun lived. All of them were surprised to see them living in a mansion. Rei said, "Just who are they?" The snuck into the house and tried to fin Seiya and Shun. After a bit they heard the two boys talking to someone else in a nearby room. The girls put their ears next to the door.

Seiya said, "And that's what happened Saori." The girls were thinking "This is where Saori Kido lives!" Saori said, "I'll see if I can remember anything. It's going to take a bit since I had to revive all the Gold Saints so it'll take at least a day." Shun said, "You revived the Gold Saints!" Seiya then said, "Maybe Dohko will now who it is!" The girls then ran from the door as Seiya and Shun left it. The boys went to one of Saori's airplanes and set a course for Sanctuary. The girls were still unnoticed when they snuck on the plane.

After a few hours the plane landed. The girls got out first and noticed they appeared to be at some ruins in Greece. Amy said, "Why did they come here?" Voice, "Well look who's here." The girls jumped and then turned around and saw Seiya and Shun. Mina said, "Um hi." Shun said, "Why were you following us from school to Saori's place to Sanctuary?" The girls said, "Sanctuary?"

Then someone said, "Well if it isn't Seiya and Shun." The girls turned around again and saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing gold armor. Seiya said, "Hey Dohko, there's something we need to ask you." Dohko said, "Why don't you tell me about these girls first, is one of them your girlfriend Seiya?" "No! Their just friends," said Seiya. Shun came up and said, "We need you to tell us about someone Shion fought in the previous Holy War." He said, "Someone Shion fought. Hmmm." After a minute Dohko said, "Aw I got it." Seiya and Shun said, "What is it?" He said, "Mephistopheles Yōma, Why do you want to know anyway?" Seiya told Dohko what happened earlier. Then Dohko said, "Well looks like this is going to be a long fight." 


End file.
